


Shopping

by EloquentDossier



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angel Hotch, Cute, Fic Teaser, Fic preview, Light Angst, M/M, Nephilim Reid, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Hotch was leading the way through the abnormally large department store, turning down aisles almost at random.  Reid didn't want to be there, especially not with his boss.  "I don't understand why I need to buy new shirts, Hotch.  Isn't there some sort of alteration shop that solely deals with this sort of thing?" Reid queried, scowling at each rack of clothes they passed.</em>
</p><p>xxx</p><p>One of thirty (different) potential fic previews.  Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of the **fic previews**.
> 
> Slight information you'd need: Nephilim are half-Angel, half-Human, and very frowned upon. They grow their wings during a (messy and rather painful) seven-day process when they turn 28. Ergo, they need new clothes. So. Yeah.  
> (More detailed information will be in the fic itself. There's far too much to explain here, but I've already done the research and set up my 'Verse for this.)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy~

Hotch was leading the way through the abnormally large department store, turning down aisles almost at random.  Reid didn't want to be there, especially not with his boss.  "I don't understand why I need to buy new shirts, Hotch.  Isn't there some sort of alteration shop that solely deals with this sort of thing?" Reid queried, scowling at each rack of clothes they passed.

"There isn't enough need for one," the older man replied.  "Nephilim aren't as common as Angels, and any store willing to do the alterations would charge you more than a new wardrobe costs."

The Nephilim opened his mouth to respond, but Hotch suddenly stopped walking without warning, and Reid barely kept from running into him, his wings flaring out slightly in surprise and knocking several items off their hangers.  Almost immediately a cream-winged store clerk came to help, and Reid's wings folded back down in an obvious display of embarrassment.  "Sorry," he murmured with a wince, but the blonde girl smiled and waved it off.

"It happens all the time with Nephilim who just came of age.  Don't worry about it," she stated kindly, gathering the items quickly and easily.  Her friendly smile suddenly faltered, and her eyes dropped to the clothes in her arms as she obviously busied herself with rehanging them.

Reid was confused by the abrupt change in behavior, and he turned to look at Hotch to see if the Angel felt the same.  Hotch was watching the clerk intently, and there was something off about his wings; they seemed almost tense and agitated.  Reid's own wings shifted slightly in response, and he sighed somewhat irately.  "Hotch, what does it mean when your wings are doing that?  And please explain what mine just did while you're at it."

Hotch's gaze shifted back onto him, and Reid felt his wings settle back down the moment Hotch's did.  It was absolutely maddening.  "She was showing interest in you.  This is new to me, so my reaction wasn't entirely voluntary.  It was a more subtle way of telling her to back down.  Your wings responded in an attempt to show me it wasn't necessary."

It took the Nephilim a moment to process it, and he was flabbergasted.  "She was being  _nice_ , Hotch.  It's kind of her job," he retorted, shaking his head. _  
_

"Now that your wings have grown, you can't focus solely on facial expressions, Reid," Hotch chided lightly.  "If they have wings, you need to pay attention to what those are saying.  Some have better emotional control than others, but for the most part it will leak through somewhere."

Reid stared at the older man for a long moment before finally capitulating.  "Maybe we should worry more about the clothes for now.  I can go buy a book on reading wings later since I'm apparently going to need it."

Hotch turned and silently continued leading the way, this time into a section of clothes.  "This is the most likely section you'll find clothes.  Sizes will be the same as you're used to.  Your wings look black, but when the lighting hits them the right way, you can see the intricate purples, blues, and even a flash of silver, so I would suggest shirts in those colors."  Reid noted that Hotch was purposely avoiding looking at him, and there was a hint of redness to his cheeks and ears.

"Is that why you wear black suits?  To emphasize the black feathers hiding amongst the dark red ones?" Reid inquired, tilting his head curiously as Hotch's blush seemed to grow brighter.  "If so, you should also consider wearing more brown and gold."

The Angel cleared his throat, and Reid didn't miss the fact that Hotch still hadn't met his gaze again.  "We can discuss this later, Reid."

Reid frowned; it was actually something he was interested in talking about, particularly since it seemed to bother Hotch.  "Why can't we do it now?"

Hotch finally glanced at him, but his gaze didn't linger.  "It's not exactly... appropriate," the dark-haired man answered, and one of his wings twitched.

It took a moment for Reid to comprehend the implied meaning, but when he did, he shut his mouth and started looking through shirts.  Now that he understood Hotch's reaction, he wasn't entirely certain there needed to  _be_ a later.


End file.
